steven_universe_americafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Somos las Gemas de Cristal
'Somos las Gemas de Cristal '('We Are The Crystal Gems '''en inglés) es la canción de Steven Universe, basada en la Canción cantada por el personaje homónimo en la Intro Extendida. Primera Temporada Somos, las Gemas de Cristal, el mundo hay que salvar y aunque creas que no, la, forma vamos a hallar por eso la gente de este mundo creen en: Garnet, Amatista y Perla, y Steven. Segunda Temporada Intro Extendida ''Si eres un villano y te portas mal, Nosotros cuatros te vamos a derrotar El mal nunca gana aunque insista, Ganamos la pelea y vamos por pizzas. Somos las Gemas de Cristal, el mundo hay que salvar, '' ''y aunque creas no, la, forma vamos a hallar por eso la gente de este mundo, '' ''creen en: Garnet, Amatista y Perla, ¡y Steven! Solo pudieramos saber Como es en verdad Cuando a la Tierra legamos Desde más allá del Sol Nos asombró encontrar Su belleza y su valor Y los protegeremos Tu Tierra protegeremos Tu Tierra protegeremos ¡Y a ti te protegeremos! Pelearé por el planeta en que estoy, Para vivir juntos y ser quien soy. Pelearé en nombre de Rose Cuarzo, Y por todo en lo que ella creía. Pelearé porque aquí fui creada, La Tierra es todo lo que siempre he conocido. Pelearé para llegar a ser, Lo que esperan que sea cuando yo crezca. Con todo en contra, no será fácil Solos no lo vamos a hacer. Somos... las gemas de cristal El mundo hay que salvar Y aunque creas que no La forma vamos a hallar Por eso la gente de este mundo Cree en... Garnet, Amatista, y Perla, ¡Y Steven! Letra en Inglés If you're evil and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas We are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! La, la, la... If you could only know What we really are When we arrived on earth, From out beyond your star! We were amazed to find Your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind, And we will protect your earth! And we will protect your earth! And we will protect you! I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me! I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz, And everything that she believed in! I will fight for the world I was made in! The earth is everything I've ever known! I will fight to be everything That everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! The odds are against us This wont be easy but we're not going do it alone! We are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! Letra en Castellano Si eres malo y nos quieres ganar, No lo dudes, difícil te va a resultar Derrotaros y moviendo ficha, Lucharemos, comeremos pizza Las... Gemas de Cristal Te ayudan si estás mal Y no hay complicación Que no tenga solución Por eso el mundo entero hoy Confía en... Granate, Amatista, Perla y Steven Hoy te voy a contar Qué somos de verdad Como llegamos a... La Tierra en realidad Qué gusto conocer Tu ser y tu bondad. Te vamos a proteger, será nuestra gran misión: A la Tierra dar protección... ¡A ti y al Planeta! Lucharé porque quiero vivir, Libre siempre me quiero sentir. Cuarzo Rosa es mi inspiración, Yo lucharé por su legado. Lucharé por salvar el Planeta, La Tierra es donde yo mejor estoy. Yo mis metas hoy voy a alcanzar, Lo que yo quiero es ser un tío muy guay No será fácil, pero si estamos juntos se puede lograr. Las... Gemas de Cristal Te ayudan si estás mal Y no hay complicación Que no tenga solución Por eso el mundo entero hoy... Confía en... Granate, Amatista, Perla ¡y Steven! Ediciones Creador de la Página Usuario:Dereck Barroso (Mi Muro) 20:45 27 may 2016 (UTC) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de Apertura